1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the visualization of three-dimensional objects using a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current three-dimensional (3D) rendering systems display 3D objects in a 3D space and allow the objects to be viewed from viewpoints surrounding the 3D object. However, these conventional systems typically require the installation of specialized software in order to permit the 3D object to be displayed in the 3D space. Furthermore, if the 3D object has many distinct features and/or layers, it may be very difficult to locate the distinct features or visualize the distinct layers, let alone locate distinct features on each distinct layer of the 3D object.